Family Problems
by Starskulls
Summary: The Storm Hawks recieve an unexpected visit. Aerrow finally gets reacquainted with his long lost mother and his step-father Max. Piper and the others are happy for their sky knight but Aerrow doesn't seem to be happy. When the team discovers the freshly wounds and bruises Aerrow has, is it just from battles? Or is it something or someone else to blame?


**Hello! I am back yet again! I was inspired to write this fic because of something I saw on TV and it was on the news. So I hope you enjoy and there may even be a few tears now and then. I know in one of my current fics, I say that Aerrow's parents are dead but this time I'm gonna turn the tables a bit :D**

**Oh also, if you like or love the film 'Rise of the Guardians' I have written two fics for them now but I haven't gotten much reviews for them so if you want can you check them out and review on them? Thanks guys!**

**One more thing, I know that loads of you guys LOVE AerrowxPiper so I made a YouTube video dedicated to them! Go to my profile and the link is there! I have also made a new trailer for the Storm Hawks and it's called 'Darkest Fear' but the link is on my profile too so if you want to check it out the link is there but please comment and like on both my vids please guys. Thanks!**

**Okay, I'm done so here we go!**

The Condor was resting on the hill of Terra Atmosia and the Hawks were all inside having a game of Hide and Seek. Aerrow and Piper felt a little hesitant at this since they thought they were a little too old for that game. Junko and Stork felt a little afraid at this since it was Finn's idea or the fact that he had made them choose between Hide and Seek or Truth or Dare. Everyone had said Hide and Seek at the same time. Finn's idea of Truth or Dare was a little too extreme, even for Aerrow's taste.

Anyway, Finn was counting and the others were hiding. Finn found Junko and Radarr hiding under the table together and Stork was hiding in the kitchen cupboard. Finn rubbed his hands together, now it was only Aerrow and Piper. "Come on guys, we have the love birds to find" the sharpshooter said and Junko eyed him.

"Finn, they aren't dating" Junko pointed out and Stork muttered something about the Love Fever, whatever that was.

Finn rolled his eyes, "It's gonna happen sometime Junko" he replied and then Stork shushed him and pointed in the direction of the hanger bay. Finn and the others turned his head to see a shadow shuffling behind some crates by the skimmers. Finn grinned as he recognized the figure and he tip toed towards the hanger bay with the others following him.

Finn appeared by the side of the crate and before he could say the words, Piper shot up from the crate and pointed a crystal at him. "Don't even think about it Finn" she warned him and Finn put his hands on his hips.

"You can't use a cloaking crystal in Hide and Seek Piper, it's cheating" Finn told her and Piper shrugged.

"You cheat in games all the time so what's the matter if I do it?" she asked and the others snickered whereas Finn pouted but then he shook his head.

"Is Aerrow hiding there with you?" he asked but Piper dulled her smile.

"I thought he was with you" she replied and Finn looked around as did Junko.

"Come on out Aerrow!" Junko called.

"Yeah where are you?" Finn asked and Piper hid her smile when Aerrow came down from the ceiling upside down behind Finn. His messy hair flopped down and his face was a little flushed from hiding up in the pipes.

"Here I am!" he shouted and Finn screamed like a little girl. Seconds later, he realized who had scared him and he turned to the grinning face of Aerrow. "How are you Finn?" Aerrow asked innocently and Finn glared at him. He then glared around at a grinning Stork and Junko, Radarr who was rolling on the floor laughing and Piper was holding her sides laughing.

"Very funny" Finn said sarcastically as Aerrow swung down from the ceiling like a sleek cat. The others couldn't stop laughing for five minutes and when they did, they were all holding their sides which were throbbing like mad. They had managed to make their way back into the bridge and Aerrow collapsed into the chair and he managed to stop laughing.

Finn sat down beside him, "Why did you do that?" he asked and Aerrow wiped his eyes.

"Felt like it" he replied and Finn folded his arms.

"How come it's funny when you play jokes but it isn't funny when I do it?" Finn questioned the team and Piper sat down and looked at him.

"Finn, put goo in our boots isn't funny, it's gross, putting salt in our drinks isn't funny, it's sickening and making the Condor having a blackout wasn't funny, it was annoying and it cost us a fortune" Piper told him and Junko nodded.

"I haven't drunk a smoothie in weeks!" he said with a frown.

Stork twitched, "Darkness attracts creatures that you wouldn't want to tangle with. You'd never see the lightness of day again" he said with a shudder.

"What we're trying to say is that sometimes your pranks can go a bit too far" Aerrow said putting a hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn's shoulders slumped.

"Fine, I'll take a break from the jokes" he replied causing smiles to appear but Piper secretly wondered how long it would be before he cracked and pulled a joke.

Suddenly, a radio message came from the speaker and everyone turned their heads towards it. "Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, there are two people in the council hall that request your presence at once" the man on the radio said and Aerrow cocked his head to one side.

"Who are these people?" he asked but the man didn't respond with a proper answer.

"They want to see you now, one of them is crying for you" the man said before the radio crackled and died off. Aerrow turned his head to his team.

"Who do you think it is?" he asked but Piper shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe some people that you know and haven't seen in ages" she suggested.

"Fans maybe?" Finn said. He could be right. Lots of people wanted to have their autographs now and even a signed picture!

Aerrow wasn't sure who wanted him but he wanted to know anyway even if it was another couple of fans. "Let's go" he said to his team who then dashed to the hanger bay to ready their skimmers.

Soon they were flying over the city and some of the citizens waved to them. Finn obviously waved back with his usual style but the others smiled down at them as they flew to the council hall. Finally, they arrived and they parked out in front.

Radarr hopped onto Aerrow's shoulder as he led his team up to the entrance. He was still wondering who it could be; it could be anyone really. Junko pushed open the big double doors and inside was quiet and still. Aerrow noticed that the council members weren't there and were probably on their break or something.

Piper looked around, "Anyone here?" she called and was replied with the shutting of doors and a gasp coming from a corner. The Storm Hawks turned their eyes to the dark corner to see a pair of green eyes looking out at them. Piper looked at them more closely and she saw something awfully familiar about those eyes.

Despite being called here, Aerrow cautiously pulled out one of his blades and looked at the eyes. "Who is it?" he called and then he saw tears coming to the green eyes.

"Aerrow, I can't believe it's you" the voice said in such a sweet and silvery voice, it made Aerrow feel free and warm inside but when that voice entered his brain, he instantly knew who it was. The voice was a female and Finn raised an eyebrow. Was this an old girlfriend of Aerrow's or something?

The figure emerged out of the shadows and Aerrow dropped his blade with a clatter and it made Stork jump at the noise.

The figure was indeed a woman and she was stunning. She had lightly tanned skin with a delicate and slim figure. She wore a purple dress that was tightly fitted and it went down to her knees with matching purple shoes. Her hair was shoulder length that was twisted into a braid and her hair was the exact colour as Aerrow's and her eyes were emerald green and they were the exact colour as Aerrow's too.

Finn wolf whistled and Piper gave him a hard shove, Junko and Stork looked at each other but Aerrow knew who she was.

"Mom?" he whispered but his whole team heard him. Piper looked at her and then at Aerrow; that explains it! The resemblance was clear!

Aerrow's mother ran forward and she pulled Aerrow into a tight hug which he happily accepted. She smelled of fresh fruit and Aerrow felt the brush of her soft hair on his face. They broke apart and she couldn't stop the tears flowing out of her eyes. Aerrow couldn't believe his eyes. His mother was actually here! Right in front of him! He thought she was dead ever since he ran away from home because of… Aerrow shuddered at the memory and Piper stepped forward.

"It's really nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand and Aerrow mother took it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Aurora, what is yours?" Aurora asked and Piper felt enchanted by the name.

"Piper" she answered.

Aurora looked around at the team, "Is this your team?" she asked and Aerrow nodded.

"Yes Mom, you've met Piper, this is Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr" Aerrow said pointing to them and Aurora scratched Radarr under the chin.

"Where did you meet him?" she asked and Aerrow thought back.

"I can't remember what Terra it was but it was on the first one I landed on" Aerrow replied. Aurora smiled and looked over her shoulder.

"Where is Max?" she asked out loud and Aerrow froze. Max? Oh no, not him. Piper saw Aerrow's expression and she looked at him.

"Who is Max?" she asked but Aerrow didn't answer so Aurora did and she didn't notice the look on his face.

"My new husband. I needed to marry again since my other husband Lightning was killed by that traitor" Aurora spat and cuddled Aerrow close to her. "I needed someone to look after me and Aerrow and I'm glad I married him. He is the sweetest and kindest man I know and he is like Lightning too. He can't ever replace Lightning though" she added.

Finn looked at Junko, "That explains the desire" he whispered to the wallop who nodded understandably.

Aerrow's eyes narrowed at the floor darkly, "No he can't ever replace Dad" he muttered. Piper was the only one who heard that and felt confused. She didn't know how painful it must be to lose your father but she would be happy for her mother if she found someone new to love. Why wasn't Aerrow happy?

**Not one of my best cliff hangers I know but I'm just getting back in the swing because I am now exam free and its half term for me next week so I'll have plenty of free time! REVIEW PLEASE GUYS! THANKS AND BYE FOR NOW! :D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
